User blog:Shade234/House of Anubis: Heavy Rain Prologue
PROLOGUE Nina sat on the hood of her car, exhausted. Of course her car would break down in the middle of the night just when her Gran needed her there during surgery. She began to lose hope that he was coming when rain began to fall. It was stupid to call him...why would he even care about her after she broke up with him in a letter of all things? Headlights appeared behind her. Nina turned around as a figure stepped out of their blue '83 Chevrolet Malibu. "I didn't know who else to call," Nina told him. "When did you come back?" Fabian asked, hugging her. "Gran wanted to see Liverpool again, and a few days after we got here she got sick," Nina said. "She's going to have heart surgery." "I was on my way to the hospital, but my car broke down." "I can see that," Fabian smiled. "Don't worry, I'll drive you." "Thank you Fabian." The rain came down heavier as Fabian was driving down the road. "So...what happened while I was gone?" "A new girl, KT, arrived. She's really cool. We share a flat with a guy named Dexter. Eddie and Patricia broke up, but got together again. Mara and Jerome broke up. That girl who was always following us around, Willow, moved into the house. She's actually really cool, but is pretty strange. Amber went to fashion school in New York." "Yeah, I saw her new fashion line at the mall a few weeks ago." "You'll never guess who got together." "Who?" "Jerome and Joy!" Nina smiled to herself. "Never thought they would get together. But I can see it. How are they doing?" "I'm not sure, actually. We all kind of lost touch with each other," Fabian said. "Actually, I was on my way to set up for our class reunion when you called me." "Sorry about that," Nina told him sincerely. A moment of silence passed before Fabian finally grew the courage. "Nina...I have to ask. What was the real reason you didn't come back during senior year?" Fabian asked the question that had been burning in his mind for the past five years. "And don't tell me that it's because the Chosen One and the Osirion have to be apart, because that was an obvious lie." Nina nodded. Tears formed in her eyes. "The real reason I didn't come back...is because I was scared." Nina finally said. "After what happened with Senkhara, I kept on having nightmares. Then, one night, I had a vision. Terrible things had happened. The school was in shambles, the teachers had performed a ceremony, the sky was red. It was like an endless storm of chaos." "Nina, all of that happened when you weren't there," Fabian told her. "The teachers reawakened Robert Frobisher-Smythe and he unleashed Ammut to devour everyone's souls." "That must have been Ammut then..." Nina muttered. "What?" "I didn't finish about what I saw. After I saw all of the craziness that was happening, I walked into the Gatehouse. You know, the one that the Geography teacher stayed at?" Fabian nodded. And Denby. Fabian decided he would tell Nina all about her later. "In this room full of sarcophagi, there was this woman made out of green smoke. She flew into me, like Senkhara did. Ammut possessed me, and then I went back to Anubis House...and devoured all of our friends' souls." Nina wiped away the tears. "I didn't want any of that to happen, so I made up the lie and stayed away." "Nina..." Fabian sighed. "You could have just told us. I...we could have protected you." Nina shook her head. "That's all in the past now." All of a sudden, a chill went through Fabian's veins. It felt as though he was being watched, although there was no one else in the car besides Nina. "I think this is where we turn in to the hospital." Fabian nodded, steering the wheel to the right onto the bridge. The now heavy rain pounded on the windshield. A figure dressed in all black ran in front of them. "Fabian!" Nina cried. Fabian turned the wheel, trying to avoid the figure. The car skidded uncontrollably around the road on the bridge. Fabian lost control, and the blue Chevrolet Malibu crashed through the railing and plummeted into the lake below the bridge. Nina's head hit the side of the car hard, knocking her out. As the car sank farther into the depths of the lake, Fabian furiously tried to get Nina to wake up. Then the pressure began to build. The windshield cracked and water rushed into the car. "Nina!" Fabian cried as the water rose over his head. I love you. Fabian clasped Nina's hands as everything in his eyes faded to black. Category:Blog posts